Idus
Idus was a hunter of Makuta and Rahi who controlled earth and protodermis. Biography Idus was a large being of unknown origin, who discovered the power to manipulate both earth and protodermis with his mind. He then learned of the Makuta, and that there were more than one. He decided his power was the product of fate, and that the Toa were merely sent to protect Matoran, but that his destiny was to slay the dark sentient beings that overshadowed the island. Idus then spent a lifetime hunting in the underwater and cavern realms of the island. Working alone, he cut down many winged beasts and tall giants that bludgeoned the ground with every footstep, often crushing the Kanohi of his foes with his mind to cripple their power. Makuta and Rahi both fell at Idus' hand. Over a thousand years, Idus began to enjoy the decimation of creatures, and would leave a path of destruction wherever he traveled. He became darker in character and would torment the Makuta species whilst hunting them. As he sustained more and more injuries, he worked at sustaining his life energy through repairing himself with parts found from his foes, mostly colored black or gray, as darker creatures often were. Death Idus believed himself to be invincible, but over time, his power was his downfall. In the very end, Idus walked with his left leg still attached, and on the right side, a cane. He ha only one arm on the right side with which he controlled his sword. Idus decided to end his suffering and went into exile. His legend proved to outlive him, as the Bohrok began to hunt down Idus. He fought off the Bohrok for a lifetime thereafter. Eventually becoming tired of the life he had made for himself and of their constant assault, he became self destructive. He brought down a mountain on himself, destroying many of the Bohrok in pursuit and encasing and preserving his body. This allowed the Bohrok to be beaten by the Toa Mata. The Bohrok told no tale of the day half their numbers were drawn out and destroyed by Idus. Weapons, Powers and Abilities After learning of his great power, Idus practiced various techniques of destroying his prey. Idus could move and crush solid and liquid protodermis with astonishing force. Furthermore, he could shift and shape the earth around him. Because of this, he did not wear a mask, instead he wore a chest plate that covered his neck and face to an extent. Idus' self-made armor was the strongest ever constructed, which locked his torso in place. He had no knee joints, effectively making him a slow, static fortress with unmatchable strength and power. To gain speed, Idus would shift the earth under him to propel him in a chosen direction. Idus discovered a sword whilst in Po-Koro. It was an object he could not bend or break, which left him astounded. He wielded it at his side ever after, believing it to have called to him. His power with the sword was dimension-breaking: moving the sword half with his mind, with a single strike he would often cut a foe into pieces, sending parts flying miles in every direction. Idus did not need a weapon of any kind, but enjoyed using it all the same. His rare power allowed him to freeze a foe in place, crush their body or mask where they stood, and even halt Zamor spheres and other projectiles with his will alone.